We are proposing a new FOGARTY Training Program, based at the Institute for Clinical Effectiveness and Health Policy (IECS) of Argentina in collaboration with the Harvard School of Public Health (HSPH) and supporting faculty at Brigham and Women's Hospital and Harvard Medical School (BWH/HMS), entitled Promoting Capacity Building in Chronic Diseases Research in South America. This proposal will be closely linked to the ongoing NHLBI BAA No. NHLBI-HV-09-12 and will consolidate and strengthen the research capacities of the network of institutions participating in the COE Research Projects in Argentina, Chile Southern Brazil, Paraguay and Uruguay. This Program will train 8 Master and 4 Doctoral students in Argentina, taking advantage of the rich academic environment of the Harvard School of Public Health bringing together outstanding faculty mentors to provide integrated and interdisciplinary experiences and collaborative interactions. Cutting-edge didactic training and mentoring will create a new generation of highly skilled investigators to study the impact of behavioral and environmental risk factors on chronic diseases and utilize the full set of epidemiologic, interventional, environmental, and policy tools to design, implement, and evaluate the most effective interventions to reduce impact of harmful risk factors, facilitate expansion of protective behavioral and environmental factors, and attenuate or reverse the alarming global trends in chronic diseases. The main objectives are to build capacity for global chronic disease research by providing training and mentoring to 8 Master students at the 2-year Masters program in Clinical Effectiveness of the UBA school of Medicine, 4 Doctoral students at IECS/UBA and HSPH, and 60 scholars from Argentina, Brazil, Chile, Paraguay and Uruguay to attend seminars, workshops and intensive short courses in introductory topics in chronic disease research. One of the most innovative components of this Program will be the implementation of a new Faculty development program that will include faculty visits from IECS to HSPH and from HSPH to IECS along the 5-year training period.